<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【源声】summer dream by cherry8424</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439376">【源声】summer dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424'>cherry8424</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superjunior - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-商人马x剧本家云，双方已婚设定</p><p>-只是一个有关夏日的平凡爱情故事，想讲给你听，故事有点长</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【源声】summer dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>　　“趁天空还明媚、蔚蓝，趁花朵还鲜艳，坠入你的梦中吧，等醒来再哭泣。</p><p> </p><p>　　1.</p><p> </p><p>　　伦敦的夏季白日绵长，不下雨的时候温度适中，不冷不热，向来是四季中最受旅行者欢迎的一个季节，金钟云跟着剧团巡演了两个多月，总算有了休息的时间，上飞机之前给妻子发了消息，问了下女儿的情况，女儿还等着父亲的晚安，怎么也不肯睡觉，金钟云只好在机场拨过去视频电话，轻声给女儿哼着晚安曲，这才让对面的小姑娘进入了安眠。</p><p> </p><p>　　电话挂断时机场广播响了起来，受大雨的影响，航班不得不延误，金钟云看了眼外面的大雨，起身给自己买了杯咖啡，手机所剩余的电量不足以支撑他用游戏打发时间，他只好坐到了机场的公共放映室附近看着屏幕上随机播放的影片。</p><p> </p><p>　　荧幕上，年轻的女孩正在雨中旋转，一旁的鸽子受不了渐大的雨势，纷纷起飞离开，远景拉近，泰晤士河畔的灯光逐一亮起，转念间就跳到了下一个场景，影片不算是一部好片子，但是却久违的让金钟云想起了那座城市，那座他待了四年的城，他曾在那里求学，曾在那里与年轻的朋友们高谈阔论他的梦想、他们的未来，也在那里遇见了一个人。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那里的夏天应该还是不错的吧。”金钟云喃喃自语道，手中的咖啡就要喝尽，机场广播再一次响了起来，他便起身朝着登机口走去。</p><p> </p><p>　　到家时已是深夜，体贴的妻子为他煲了汤暖胃安神，金钟云放下行李换了身衣服，洗掉了身上的雨水冷气，才蹑手蹑脚的进了女儿的房间，温柔的在小孩额头上落下了一吻。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我们过两天带孩子去伦敦度假吧。”金钟云边喝着汤边跟妻子商量着。</p><p> </p><p>　　“怎么去那么远的地方？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“孩子年纪小出去看看也好，而且你不一直说想去我上学的地方看看么？正好我最近也有时间，不然下半年又要跟组巡演，等宝宝明年上学了就很难有大段的时间出去了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　妻子想了点了点头，眉眼带着笑意靠在金钟云的肩上，对即将到来的旅行充满了期待。</p><p> </p><p>　　2.</p><p> </p><p>　　在昔日朋友的帮忙下，金钟云在伦敦郊外组了一间小别墅和一辆车，在伦敦上学的时候他常在假日和同学们来郊外玩，年轻的大男孩最爱做梦，几个人开着一辆旧车穿过树林踏过水坑，饿了就烤着没有滋味的肉，吃着薯片喝着啤酒，下雨天就窝在屋子里写歌念诗，读兰波读聂鲁达憧憬着他们的天赋异禀，跑进雨里冲着远处的荒山大喊着，势必要将自己的名字刻在世界戏剧史上，然而毕业后却被冲散在了人群里，除了金钟云，昔日的朋友大部分都已经转行，金钟云虽然早早被冠上了剧作家的名号，但是人到中年，事业就如生活一般，平淡无波，也只是反复写着陈腔滥调迎合着市场罢了。</p><p> </p><p>　　久违的城市，久违的气候，离开了钢筋水泥的高楼大厦，金钟云觉得就连风都是自由的，女儿跟着妻子参观小别墅，金钟云就靠在车上戴着耳机看着远处的山与河。</p><p> </p><p>　　伦敦的夏日本就是旅游旺季，郊外的小别墅专供家庭游玩的旅客使用，没过多久金钟云就看见另一辆车朝着他们的方向驶来，想着应该和他们一样带着孩子度假的吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　果不其然，车子停了下来，优雅的金发碧眼女人款款走了下来，一袭红裙美艳动人，手中牵着一个身着粉色公主裙棕色头发的可爱女孩，女孩不像女人那般有着欧式的容貌，看样子反倒多了一些亚洲人的特色，这让金钟云不禁暗自揣测他们的关系，脑中还没延展出什么剧情，车上下来的人就让他停止了思考，怎么会是他？</p><p> </p><p>　　3.</p><p> </p><p>　　“你们好，我叫崔始源，这是我太太和女儿，也是来度假的，没想到在这里还能遇见同乡。”</p><p> </p><p>　　西方人热情好客，崔始源的太太见到旁边别墅也有着一个女人和女孩，便拉着自家先生前来问候，没想到对方竟然和自己一样从韩国过来，这样也更拉近了两家的距离，年龄相仿的女人们哪怕国籍不同也瞬间可以围绕先生与孩子聊开，于是男人们就被晾在了一旁。</p><p> </p><p>　　两个男人坐在树下沉默不语，树上的蝉叫得聒噪，崔始源拿出一支烟看了眼屋内的女人们，确认里面的人无暇顾及他，才点燃了香烟，</p><p> </p><p>　　“你不抽烟吧，我记得你以前不抽的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云瞬间看向崔始源，崔始源脸上依然一副谦和有礼的绅士模样，丝毫没有意识到自己刚才轻飘飘的一句话激起了多大的波澜。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我没想到你还记得我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我也以为我不记得了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　烟圈飘散在夏日里，向上升去，不知道是否能飘向那一年的夏天，穿过十年岁月，回到那短暂的青春年少。</p><p> </p><p>　　4.</p><p> </p><p>　　在伦敦的最后一个学期，泰晤士河上推出了一个MoviesOntheRivers的活动，露天游船的观影形式吸引了大批的浪漫主义，游船从九点左右的落日时分开着，在夕阳的余晖下，游船顺着泰晤士河的水流缓缓行驶，伴着泰晤士河畔的两岸灯火，吹着夏夜的暖风，看着浪漫的电影，在红酒的微醺下做着最美的仲夏夜之梦，没有热爱浪漫的人能经受得住这样的诱惑，刚好那时的金钟云就是一个浪漫主义。</p><p> </p><p>　　在怂恿备受论文煎熬的朋友不成后，金钟云只好一个人踏上了游船，船上今天刚好放映《雨中曲》，那曾是他看过数遍的影片，游船提供红酒与甜品，供游客食用，影片放到一半的时候金钟云觉得有些饿，便起身去取甜品，或许是今晚的游客在家都没有吃饭，甜品架上竟然空了一大半，只剩下几块蛋糕满是奶油，看着就发腻，金钟云不喜甜，找了好一会才发现最上一层的里面藏有一块柠檬蛋糕，看起来没有那么甜，他踮着脚尖想要夹起柠檬蛋糕，却没想到刚触碰到就看到柠檬蛋糕从自己的头上飞了过去。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云顺着蛋糕回头，一个高大的男孩拿着一个餐盘站在自己身后，餐盘里琳琅满目的甜品，看起来一个比一个甜。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你一个人吃这么多？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我想每个都尝一尝。”男孩挠了挠头笑了起来，脸上露出了深深的酒窝，和他身上那件高飞狗的T恤竟然莫名的有点像。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你都吃了，那我吃什么？”金钟云不知道是哪里来的坏因子想要捉弄下他，便板起了脸，装作一副生气的样子。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那……给你吧。不过你一个就够么？我再多给你几个吧。”说着男孩就开始往金钟云的餐盘里夹那些抹了层层奶油的点心，金钟云连忙制止了他。</p><p> </p><p>　　“够了够了，我怕胖，你这个奶油还是你自己吃吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你又不胖，再说吃了多运动运动就好了，你看我……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是亚洲人？”金钟云制止了对方要跟自己谈运动的苗头，迅速转移了话题。</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯，韩国人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好巧啊，我也是！我叫金钟云你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“崔始源，我在J大读金融今年大二，你呢？来旅游么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我在S大，大四，就要毕业了，我读戏剧文学的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你竟然比我大！真看不出来……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“比你矮不代表就不是你哥好么！傻大个似的，按照咱们国家的礼仪，你要叫哥的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那我叫你钟云哥吧。”崔始源脸上的笑意越发深厚，眼睛明亮湿润，就像河岸两畔的灯火一般，照亮了夜晚，至少照亮了金钟云的那个夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云看着他的笑一时有些恍惚，局促间他咬了一口柠檬蛋糕，酸味瞬间迸发在口腔中，酸的人皱紧了眉。</p><p> </p><p>　　“怎么了？不好吃么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这也太酸了吧，蛋糕这种东西还能做这么酸么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那这个蛋糕也太可怜了，它竟然不甜，那你要不要吃我这……”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云的笑声打断了崔始源的话，他看着眼前这个莫名其妙大笑起来的人，金钟云也不知道被戳中了那个笑点，笑得直不起腰，过了好一会才抹了抹眼角笑出的眼泪，说道，“崔始源你怎么这么可爱，还蛋糕可怜，我比较可怜好么……真被你笑死。”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源懵懂地挠了挠头，不觉得自己的话哪里好笑，但是觉得眼前这个笑弯了眉眼的人倒是真的好看，让人挪不开眼。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你还吃不吃我的蛋糕啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不吃，你的看起来就很甜，我不喜欢，算了，反正电影也快放完了，我一会去吃夜宵吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哦，好吧，那我能跟你一起去吃么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你还吃啊，你都吃了这么多了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这是甜品，甜品和夜宵不一样的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云看着崔始源把离谱的话说得认真觉得有些好玩，便答应了这个比他高大的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>　　后半段的电影两个人再也没回到座位上，他们靠着围栏，吹着暖风，在奶油的香甜包围下谈天说地，崔始源在金钟云的口中听到了好多他没听过的作家诗人，金钟云也从崔始源那里了解到原来BF不只是男朋友它还可以是行为金融学。</p><p> </p><p>　　后半段的影片讲的什么谁都没有去在意，直到暮色沉沉，船靠了岸，他们才顺着昏黄的路灯，摇摇晃晃地走向了午夜的商业街。</p><p> </p><p>　　那一餐夜宵两个人只是就近买了俩牛肉汉堡，坐在街旁的长椅上，气候比方才湿润了许多，大有要下雨的趋势，伦敦就是这样，雨总是来得毫无征兆，金钟云看着漆黑的天空，嘴里装满了食物，含糊地说对着崔始源说，“你带伞了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源嘴里也被汉堡塞得满满登登，便摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你怎么不带伞？在英国竟然不随身带伞。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你不也没带。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我从来不带伞，男子汉就是要淋雨啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　又是奇怪的逻辑，金融系高材生崔始源表示他理解不了这跳脱的艺术思维，但是他却觉得这很可爱。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那我们快点吃，然后找个地方避一下吧。”说着崔始源大口的咬起了汉堡，金钟云看他狼吞虎咽的样子心头一颤，手指伸向他的嘴角帮人擦了擦食物残渣，崔始源惊讶地看着金钟云伸过的手，两个人相顾无言，气氛有些尴尬，好在这个时候雨及时落下了。</p><p> </p><p>　　豆大的雨滴落在地面，崔始源连忙收拾东西起身，金钟云伸手接着落下的雨滴，张开双臂扬着头，学着方才电影中的经典片段，口中哼唱着电影里那首经典名曲，在雨中雀跃地跳着简单的舞步，雨势也如影片中的雨一般越来越大，崔始源就站在一旁看着金钟云，他就像一个自由的精灵，洒脱灵动，这与他完全不同。</p><p> </p><p>　　水汽自下而上蒸腾，带着他心里的那一片涟漪，一同朝着一个方向涌去，那个方向有一个人，叫作金钟云。</p><p> </p><p>　　5.</p><p> </p><p>　　妻子们做完晚饭才叫院子里的男人们进屋，两家人吃饭习惯不同，长长的餐桌上摆了韩餐与西餐，两个小孩坐在一起，乖巧地等着妈妈们来喂饭，桌子上的柠檬蛋糕引起了崔始源的注意，金钟云的妻子见了便解释道，“我先生喜欢吃这个，刚才听您太太说您也喜欢甜品，就做了柠檬蛋糕，不是很甜，不知道合不合您口味。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“谢谢，一定很好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源向来妥帖，接过女人递来的蛋糕就尝了一口，柠檬的清香里夹杂着些甜味，味道刚刚好，不知道和当年自己没吃到的那个柠檬蛋糕比会是怎样，“很好吃，一点都不酸。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我先生不喜欢酸，可是他也不喜欢甜食，但是却喜欢柠檬蛋糕，您说奇不奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是啊，好奇怪……”崔始源轻声附和着，金钟云也只是面带微笑的吃着蛋糕，女人们的话总是说不完，餐桌上依然是两位妻子的攀谈，男人们就在一旁喝着酒附和着，没有更多的交流。</p><p> </p><p>　　晚饭过后，两家人各自回到了自己的住所，金钟云躺在床上打磨着下一部戏的剧本，妻子哄睡女儿后躺到了一旁，和她轻声聊着白日里的事情，“听说那位崔先生是个银行家呢，他太太是他们老板的女儿，是个法国人，混血可真好看啊，他女儿多可爱，不过我们女儿也可爱……”女人说着说着就进入了梦乡，金钟云看着剧本，脑子里没有半点的思路，索性下床去外面透透气，路过女儿房间时又去给小孩掖了掖踢乱的被子。</p><p> </p><p>　　郊外的夏夜静谧，微风拂过只有窸窸窣窣的树叶声，金钟云一出门就看见了不远处的崔始源，不知道是不是该感叹命运的巧合，他看向的瞬间，对方也看向了他，</p><p> </p><p>　　“还没睡？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“还没睡？”</p><p> </p><p>　　异口同声的话让两个人笑了出来，崔始源拿了支香烟出来，金钟云也跟着要了一支，崔始源愣了下还是递给了对方，“我记得你以前不抽烟的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“搞创作的有几个不抽烟的，总得有什么撑着才行，不是吗啡就是尼古丁，总得碰一个。”</p><p> </p><p>　　烟圈从金钟云的口中吐出，隔着烟雾崔始源觉得这张面孔变得那么遥远，触不可及。</p><p> </p><p>　　“少抽点，创作也不能用身体来换。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你呢，我记得你以前也没这么大烟瘾。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“搞金融的，有几个不抽烟喝酒呢，酒精尼古丁哪个都得碰，客户是没得选的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“听说你现在是银行家。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“听着好听罢了，我去看过你的戏。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯，那年在大阪，我陪合作方去的，不过没看完，对方有事就走了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯，他们总是不太喜欢我的戏，我习惯了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云看向崔始源，对方依然是那副认真诚恳的模样，丝毫没有改变。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你喜欢什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我……喜欢你的戏。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云又吸了口烟，忽明忽暗的烟火闪烁在午夜，暧昧却也消逝得很快，一支烟燃尽了，金钟云便回到了自己的房子，崔始源看着他的背影，记忆里闪烁着当年相似的画面。</p><p> </p><p>　　6.</p><p> </p><p>　　随着夏季缓缓落幕，金钟云的学生生涯也迎来了谢幕，三个月来他跑了无数间剧团，投了数不清的简历，但是没有一家剧团向他递来橄榄枝，伦敦是一个不缺剧作家的城市，亚洲作家向来在这里就处于劣势，在屡次被拒后，金钟云也越来越怀疑自己，是不是真的毫无天赋。</p><p> </p><p>　　“可是我很喜欢你的作品，虽然我不太看得懂，但是很喜欢，真的。”崔始源依然诚恳地而又坚定的说着，他们认识后便常常见面，金钟云会把他的作品念给崔始源听，崔始源大多时间都是不懂的，但是听的却十分认真，他看着金钟云在沉浸在自己的热爱里，那样的金钟云就如初见那晚的灯火，耀眼夺目。</p><p> </p><p>　　“大概只有你一个人觉得好吧，我可能真的没有天赋。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不会的，钟云哥写得就是很好，天赋并不等于市场价值，梵高活着的时候不也一幅画没卖出去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你的意思我要死了才行么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我不是……”金钟云笑了出来，小剧场的灯光落在他脸上，照得人的眼眸明亮，宛若星辰，崔始源看着这样的金钟云不再说话，金钟云以为他生气了便哄道，</p><p> </p><p>　　“我开玩笑的你不会生气了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“没有，我只是觉得哥的眼睛真好看，像星星一样。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云一时有些局促，他站起身收拾起散落在地上的手稿，安静的剧场内，他害怕对方听见自己加速的心跳声。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那句话怎么说来着，‘你眼里盛满了我世界的星辰，离开你之后我的世界一片漆黑。’是不是这么说？”</p><p> </p><p>　　小剧场自带天然混响，崔始源一字一句地吟诵分毫不差的落在了金钟云的心尖，剧院外的杏树跌落下熟透的甜杏，轻轻落在草地上发出‘扑通’一声，伴着甜杏的香气，在心底绽放了一朵花。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云起身走向崔始源，停在他的面前，他们从未靠过这么近，近到金钟云能闻到崔始源中午和他一起喝的啤酒味，崔始源领口的衬衫被汗水浸湿，金钟云的指尖轻抚过潮湿的领口，微微踮起脚，在对方惊愕之中品尝了对方口中香醇的啤酒香，等崔始源反应过来，金钟云已经收拾好手稿朝外走去，崔始源摸着自己心脏，在胸口画了一个十字架，似乎在向天父祈求着什么。</p><p> </p><p>　　继而，大步追上了那个满脸通红的人，大手覆在了小手之上，路过门口的杏树，捡了一个尝了一口，“好酸啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你怎么什么都吃啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“对啊，我可好养了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源笑得浓烈，让金钟云的眉眼也沾染了笑意。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们牵着手又一次来到了泰晤士河畔，夜幕将至，两排明亮的灯火刚好依次点亮，崔始源拽着金钟云到河边，急切地说着“快快，快许愿，灯火刚亮的时候愿望会灵的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云被催着莫名其妙的闭上了双眼，许了一个愿望。“哥许了什么愿望。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云看了看崔始源没有告诉对方，“说出来就不灵了，反倒是你，是谁告诉你灯火亮的时候可以许愿的，我待了这么久都不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源挠了挠头，“嘿嘿，这不是我刚刚告诉你，你就知道了吗？我现想的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好啊，崔始源你哄我！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哥哥哥饶命，谁也没规定，现规定的许愿方式就不灵啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你怎么不许？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我刚刚跟天父祈祷过了，不能再许了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你祈祷了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哥不告诉我，我也不告诉哥。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云笑着咒骂了一声幼稚，崔始源也只是笑着将握着金钟云的手握得更紧了些。夏天就要结束了，游船的活动也进入了尾声，他们在河边看着远处的游船，船上不知道放着什么电影，那是他们的初见，也是专属于这个夏日之梦的开端。</p><p> </p><p>　　7.</p><p> </p><p>　　事实证明，现编的许愿方式果然不灵；同样的，天父也并不会怜悯他每一个信徒。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云决定离开伦敦，国内有更适合他的机会，让他去追寻他的梦想，更何况他不如崔始源的家庭条件，父母很难再支付给他高昂的租金，让他留在伦敦继续深造，他只能离开，为了他的热爱。</p><p> </p><p>　　他在和崔始源吃最后一顿饭时，看着崔始源对他说着学校里的事，无忧无虑模样，令人羡慕，他们完全不同，不同的专业，不同的喜好，以及不同的家庭背景，金钟云在那一刻清醒的认识到他们之间不会有未来。</p><p> </p><p>　　“崔始源，我要回国了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哦哦，那你什么时候回来啊？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不回来了，那边有剧团要雇佣我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那……那我……我假期去……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我们分开吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　不容置疑的语气，没有给崔始源半点反驳的机会，金钟云说完便离开了，留着崔始源一个人坐在那里一动不动，一直到餐厅打烊，他才失神地朝外走去。</p><p> </p><p>　　没过两天金钟云就定好了机票，他没有告诉崔始源离开的时间，他退掉了他的公寓，告别了他的朋友，带着他的行李离开了这座城市，登机前他回头看了好久，看着候机室的人来人往，看着有人哭、有人笑，但是却不知道自己想要看到什么，广播里提醒着起飞时间，金钟云深吸了口气，转身向前走去，彻底告别了这座城，在这个夏日刚刚结束的时节。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云不知道的是，那一天在他回头的时候，有一个人躲在了失物板后面，高大的身躯蹲在一旁缩成了一团，肩膀因为哭泣微微颤抖，他没有理由叫他停下来，也不敢去阻止他的未来。</p><p> </p><p>　　那个空气里飘着甜杏味的剧场里，一个大男孩向天父祈求‘我希望陪着我爱的人实现他的梦想。’</p><p> </p><p>　　也是那个夏末的傍晚，另一个大男孩煞有其事的对着灯火许愿‘我希望我们能幸福。’</p><p> </p><p>　　8.</p><p> </p><p>　　伦敦城内，夏日有许多商业活动，妻子们对这些活动充满了兴趣，但是丈夫们却兴致缺缺，女人们索性决定让两位先生看家，他们带着女儿们，去城里购物，先生们自然是答应的，人到中年，独处实在可贵。</p><p> </p><p>　　妻子们带着可爱的女儿，打扮精美地开着车去了城里，两位先生，就坐在院子里的长椅上看着天，安静却也舒适。</p><p> </p><p>　　“喝酒么？”金钟云率先开了口，崔始源点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>　　于是金钟云便拿了两瓶啤酒出来，递给了紧崔始源一瓶，“要不要到处走走看看？”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源建议道，金钟云也只是点了点头，</p><p> </p><p>　　两个人顺着乡村小路走到河边，乡下的小河虽没有太多装饰，但却清澈，金钟云蹲下看着河里的鱼游来游去，崔始源就站在身后看着他。</p><p> </p><p>　　“崔始源。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你现在过得幸福吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源没有说话，娇妻爱女，事业有成，任谁看都再幸福不过了，但是始源却无法回答金钟云。</p><p> </p><p>　　“哥呢？你过得幸福么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云将手伸到水里，想摸一下水里的鱼，但是鱼儿却因为水波的震荡而纷纷游走了。过了好一会金钟云才缓缓开口，“我们应该都是幸福的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源沉默了一会，轻声“嗯”了一声。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们再没说话，就这么沿着河边一路走，直到天空开始变得灰蒙蒙，眼见就要下雨两个人才匆匆回了屋，刚进屋子瓢泼大雨就落了下来，两个人看着屋外的雨，眼前的一切是那么熟悉，唯一不同的是，现在的金钟云包里总会带着伞，因为淋湿了会很麻烦，那个会在雨中学着电影片段的人，早就消失在岁月的长河之中了。</p><p> </p><p>　　两个人的电话同时响了起来，接通后竟然是两位妻子，原来城里的雨势更大，回来的路太危险，她们又带着孩子，索性在城里找家旅店过夜，今晚就不回来了，妻子们嘱咐丈夫们记得好好吃饭，两个人一一应答后，电话才相继挂断。电话挂断后，屋内又陷入了一片沉默，只剩下雨水敲打着玻璃的声音。</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源从厨房拿了一些之前烤好的柠檬蛋糕，又煮了两杯咖啡，或许是房子太过陈旧了，崔始源拿的咖啡杯有了裂痕，端起的瞬间手把断裂，杯子落在了地上，发出了清脆的响声，金钟云听见忙赶了过去，</p><p> </p><p>　　“怎么样？你有没有烫到，受伤了吗？你怎么……”他们的手相互触碰，这是时隔十年再一次触碰，崔始源看着金钟云，眼眶渐渐泛红，金钟云意识到他们太近了，便想起身，可是刚要站起就被人拽回了怀内，这个怀抱他曾经那么熟悉，那么想念，可是此刻却只有苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云还是哭了，道不清理由，他的眼泪浸湿了崔始源的衣襟，就像那年夏天那个被汗水浸湿的衬衫一般，他抚摸着领口，抬起头，一如当年一般触碰了那片他以为他再也不会遇见的唇。</p><p> </p><p>　　十年深藏心底的想念，最禁不住触碰，一个吻便是天雷勾动了地火，说不清是谁点燃了谁。暮色沉沉，屋外的雨依旧下着，不远处的河水里翻腾着两条鱼，他们游动在水里，缠绕着水波，钻进了河道里泥泞的洞穴中，来回反复，最终一同冲上了激流深处，在平静的河底炸开了两朵水花。</p><p> </p><p>　　大雨整整下了一夜，金钟云躺在崔始源怀里，看着外面的天空，手机上的时间已过凌晨三点，天就要亮了。</p><p> </p><p>　　伦敦夏夜很短，白昼很长，这是金钟云曾经最讨厌的一点，相对于白天，他更喜欢暧昧不明的夜晚，当初如此，现在也是这般。</p><p> </p><p>　　“崔始源，天要亮了，雨也要停了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯，我看见了。”崔始源握着金钟云的手，紧得就如当年。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我想我不会忘记你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我也不会。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“但是我也不会跟你说再见。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好巧，我也不会。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云看向窗外的脸转了过来，眼神缱绻，他抚摸着崔始源的脸，柔声说道，“我永远记得那个夏天，我不后悔。”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源将手掌附在他的手背上，回应了一句“我也不后悔。”</p><p> </p><p>　　两人对视笑了笑，便起身穿衣打理房间，在听到汽车鸣笛后又恢复到了一派好好先生的模样。</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源的妻子急匆匆的下车朝他跑来，细问下才知道是父亲出了事，无奈之下，一家人只好开始动身飞往巴黎。他们谁都没有问对方的联系方式，只是客气的挥手作别，祝福一路平安，便再无其他，就连妻子也没有问对方妻子的联系方式，聪慧的妻子一早就认识到了他们两家不是一个世界的人，留下联系方式也不会联系，又何必徒增麻烦，只不过是一个短暂的夏日罢了。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云看着崔始源的车远去，这一次换他望着他离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源离开后，他们一家人就又恢复到了普通的假期旅行氛围中。短暂的假期结束后，一家人也就回到了韩国，金钟云又开始了忙碌的巡演，在繁重的工作中，又一个夏日结束了。</p><p> </p><p>　　阳光封存了那个长夏，十年前的，十年后的，无论哪一个都怀揣着，滚烫的爱。</p><p> </p><p>　　9.</p><p> </p><p>　　转眼就又是一个年头，圣诞节向来是家人们的聚会，大人们陪长辈聊天，孩子们就在一旁玩着玩具，其乐融融好不温馨，世界各地也都大抵是这般模样，幸福的生活总是相似的。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云好不容易脱离了父辈们的关切，来看女儿，女儿正在一旁翻着童话书，金钟云凑近问她在看什么，女儿抬头问道，</p><p> </p><p>　　“爸爸，什么是爱啊？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“daddy，Whatislove?”</p><p> </p><p>　　位于巴黎市区高级公寓内的崔始源和身处韩国的金钟云同时愣了一下，他们抚摸着女儿的头，看着她们手中那本童话书，沉默了一会，柔声地回答了一句，</p><p> </p><p>　　“summer”</p><p> </p><p>　　“夏天”</p><p> </p><p>　　说话的时候，眼里满是缱绻，女儿们疑惑的看着他们，他们也只是笑而不语，妻子催促着他们来厨房帮忙，男人们便都起身离开了女儿们的童话世界。</p><p> </p><p>　　我不会去刻意忘记你，因为你留给了我最美好的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>　　我不会跟你说再见，因为你我都知道那遥遥无期。</p><p> </p><p>　　还会有许许多多个夏日，还有春，秋，与漫长的冬，四季往来，还要度过无数个日夜，或许我们没有长长久久，也没有轰轰烈烈，但是在那个长夏里，我缱绻缠绵地爱了你一回。</p><p> </p><p>　　我们不会在一起，但是我有好好地，爱过你。</p><p> </p><p>　　——.FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>